A ciegas
by Ito Miura
Summary: Seiya tiene sueños extraños con cierto amigo. Podrá hacer algo para aliviar su pena? Advertencia, contiene lemon Seiya x Shiryu


Este fic contiene lemon, lectura solo para mayores de edad. Además tiene relación chico x chico. Si no os gustan estas cosas, dejad de leer

N.A. : Como sabréis, los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Kurumada-Sensei. Si fueran míos...ay! si fueran míos lo que haría...  
Es mi primer fic, así que dadle una oportunidad, si???_escritura en cursiva: pensamientos__  
__- _entre guiones- dialogo

Y ahora, a disfrutar del fic (eso espero)

A CIEGAS

- Ahh ... mmm ... basta por favor... - Sentía como los labios bajaban por la piel sudorosa. Una sensación refrescante y desquiciante a la vez. Necesitaba más velocidad. Aquella lengua iba muy despacio para su gusto. Quería sentirla en todo su cuerpo. Extendió los brazos para aferrarse al pelo de su amante. Besar aquellos labios era lo que le llenaba el cerebro en ese instante. Cuando los ojos verdes le miraron, se asustó. Conocía aquellos ojos y sin embargo... no debería estar allí. Cuando iba a salir corriendo de aquel lugar, despertó. Sudoroso, jadeante como si en verdad hubiese salido corriendo. En una palabra, asustado.

Ya habían pasado unos meses desde la destrucción de Hades, y ninguna amenaza parecía perturbar la paz de los caballeros de Atenea. Cada cual había vuelto a su vida cotidiana, manteniéndose todos en contacto por si algún enemigo volvía a hacer aparición. Hyoga había vuelto a Siberia. Shun e Ikki intentaban iniciar una vida lejos de Tokio, en el campo, para recuperar los años perdidos en las inútiles confrontaciones. Shiryu había vuelto a China con Shunrei y Seiya...Seiya vivía en la mansión Kido, con Saori. Era su protector principal, así que era el encargado de velar por ella día y noche. Aquella noche no había podido dormir nada bien. Otro de aquellos sueños, que desde hacía semanas le estaba fundiendo el cerebro, había hecho estragos. No podía evitarlos y le estaban haciendo cuestionarse cosas. Desde que todos se separaron, se había quedado sólo y echaba de menos a sus compañeros, pero a él más que a ninguno. Era con el que había compartido todo, su amigo del alma, la persona en la que más podía confiar. Tan serio, tan sabio y últimamente, tan atractivo.  
_Maldita sea, si sigo así voy a enfermar de algo. Debería hablar con alguien, pero con quién?? Atenea?? O si, sería una conversación muy agradable: Atenea, la razón por la que últimamente estoy adelgazando, tengo ojeras y estoy desquiciado es que sueño noche sí noche también con follarme a mi amigo Shiryu. Otra taza de té??? Sería muy entretenido ver su...__  
_Tropezó con una persona por el pasillo. La cara de Seiya fue un poema cuando vio quien era la persona que había tirado al suelo con el golpe:

- Saori, estas bien??? Cuanto lo siento - dijo levantándola del suelo  
- Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Seiya, estas muy raro desde hace unos días. Estas bien? Puedo servirte de ayuda? Necesitas algo? - Su mirada era la de una madre preocupada.  
- Si, si, estoy muy bien.- Respondió demasiado rápido para su gusto.  
- Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de cualquier tema. Creo que hemos vivido experiencias demasiado intimas (N.A. y con eso no quiere decir que sean del tipo sexual, pervertidos :P ) como para que ahora nos ocultemos cosas. Además si lo que te preocupa es Shiryu podem...  
- COMO??? SHIRYU??? QUE TIENE QUE VER EL EN TODO ESTO???- gritó poniéndose rojo hasta la punta del pelo. Hacía juego con su camiseta. (;D)  
- Seiya, por favor, no grites. Bastante lo haces de noche.  
Seiya enmudeció por completo después de boquear un par de veces intentando negarlo. Por fin, murmuró con un hilo de voz y la mirada al suelo:  
- Me has oído? Hablo en sueños?-_Genial, era lo que me faltaba, gritar obscenidades todas las noches y que esta me las oiga. Tierra trágame._  
- Si, eso me temo- suspiró Atenea.  
- Entonces, accedo a hablar. Pero en algún otro sitio que no sea el pasillo- _Que es lo único que me faltaba, que también oigan mis quebraderos de cabeza._

Más cómodamente instalados en el estudio de Atenea, Seiya le expuso todo lo que le rondaba por la mente desde hacía meses.  
- Pues, la verdad es que al principio sólo le echaba de menos, como a los demás. Pero poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en obsesión. Me preocupaba su bienestar, más que nada.  
Atenea asentía sin decir ni una palabra.  
- Además, con lo de su ceguera ...  
- Ya sabes que estará curada para siempre en unos meses. Esta vez la operación sí que fue un éxito. Sólo necesita reposo y tener los ojos vendados.- Habló por primera vez Saori desde que entraran en el estudio.  
- Sí, sí, pero también me preocupa. Así que comencé a llamarle a menudo. Necesitaba oir su voz y que me calmara. -_No puedo creer que le esté contando todo esto.- _Pero necesito más Saori. Necesito verle y estar con él. Y además vinieron esos sueños...- enrojeció por completo  
- Seiya, creo que lo mejor sería verle y hablar con él.- Con un gesto de la mano acalló al asombrado Seiya que iba a replicar.- Creo que los sentimientos podrían ser mutuos. Cuando luchabais juntos siempre estuvo dispuesto a dar su vida por ti, aunque luchara en mi nombre. Seiya, esto puede ser algo complicado, así que lo mejor es tratarlo cara a cara.  
- Lo pensaré. Gracias, Saori.

Se fue de allí, pensando que la Saori de ahora era posiblemente su mejor amiga. Como había cambiado todo. En eso estaba cuando tuvo su segundo tropezón del día  
- Ouch!!. Pero quién huevos es ahor... Ikki!!!!!!!!!!!  
- Joder, Seiya, podías tener más cuidado. Que siempre andas alelado, pero ahora pareces más todavía.

- Que haces aquí Ikki??-_Genial. Dime que no te vas a quedar esta noche por aquí, dime que no, dime que nooo_

- Pues vine por una llamada que me hizo Atenea para unos asuntos del Santuario y me quedo a pasar la noche. Pero que mierda de cara es esa? No te alegras de verme o qué?

Ojitos llorosos de Seiya.

- Sí- resignación- pero me pillaste desprevenido. _No te digo? Ahora se quedará a dormir en mi cuarto y me oirá gemir y llamar a Shiryu o vete tú a saber que más. Como sea sonámbulo y me tiré encima de él…. me muero…. bueno no, me mata_

Pasada la media noche, unas risas se oían en la habitación de Seiya.  
- Macho, lo tuyo no es el alcohol, eh??? - reía con estrépito Ikki  
- Juasjuasjuas, va a ser que no. Igual lo mío son...prfffjuasjuasjuas no te lo digoooooo (N.A. menuda moña arrastra este)  
- Ahora que empezaste no te puedes quedar calladoooo- picaba el fénix.  
- Jejejeje, pica la curiosidaaad??? ñjeñjeñje... lo mío es - pie encima de la cama, mano extendida señalando al infinito- tirarme a Shiryuuuuuu  
- Que??- ojos como platos de Ikki  
A Seiya se le quitó la borrachera de golpe.  
- Ya decía yo que entre vosotros había algo raro (más que entre el ruso y mi hermano, que ya es decir). Y habéis llegado muy lejos??- Ikki seguía contento por el alcohol.  
- Mmm, noo - Seiya muerto de vergüenza  
- Pues deberías hacer algo.Verás, te contaré algún truquillo para muajajajjaja, ya me entiendes.  
- O.o - Seiya

Pasaron todavía un par de días y unos cuantos sueños más para que Seiya reuniera valor y fuese a ver a Shiryu. Cuando llegó a la aldea de los cinco picos se encontró a Shunrei y al maestro charlando.  
- Seiya, te esperábamos - rió Doko- Shiryu está solo en casa y necesitará ayuda para la hacer la comida. Shunrei tiene que ayudar a Okko (N.A si, sólo salió en el anime, pero me sabe mal dejar a Shunrei tan enamoradita que estaba y solita) que ha vuelto al pueblo y yo... no tengo tiempo. Además, así podreis arreglar vuestros asuntos- dijo con una voz muy divertida  
_joder, hasta el viejo se había dado cuenta antes que yo??Vale, valor y al toro_

Cuando Seiya llegó a la cabaña de Shiryu se lo encontró lavándose el largo y negro cabello. Sin camiseta. Aquello era más de lo que podía soportar. Ya no aguantaba más. Estaba demasiado excitable y aquella imagen no ayudaba en absoluto. Shiryu sintió una presencia y se levantó del bañal en el que tenía metida la cabeza. El agua salpicó a Seiya y cayó por el torso y el pantalón de Shiryu.  
- Quién anda ahí??- preguntó el ciego.

Seiya quiso tranquilizarlo, hablarle, pero su cuerpo no respondía a su mente. Se abalanzó sobre Shiryu con la rapidez propia de un caballero de oro (N.A para follar, bien que funciona el 7 sentido, eh??) y le agarró de las muñecas. Sin darle tiempo al moreno para reaccionar atrapó su boca suavemente. Su lengua hambrienta se abrió camino a través de los labios cerrados de Shiryu, que se vieron forzados a abrirse. Seiya pegó todo su cuerpo al del hombre que lo estaba volviendo loco y lo empujó hacía el interior de la cabaña. Una vez dentro, el castaño tumbó a su amigo sobre la cama y le ató las muñecas con las sábanas. No quería hacer aquello, pero Shiryu no dejaba de moverse y no podía parar  
- No, para. Que estás haciendo???- preguntaba al aire el ciego.  
Seiya había enloquecido y no atendía a razones. Comenzó a lamer suavemente aquel cuello largo y estilizado. Un gemido involuntario escapó de la boca del dragón. Aquello animó más a Seiya que llevaba un largo rato excitado. Con manos inexpertas palpó el pecho de Shiryu de manera delicada, tal como le había dicho Ikki hacía algunas noches. Rozando, casi sin tocar, casi haciendo cosquillas, pero en el punto justo. El dragón se arqueó un poco para sentir aquellas manos. Los labios del castaño volvieron a atrapar los del moreno. Suavemente, delineando con la lengua los labios del mayor, echando el cálido aliento sobre ellos. Introdujo salvajemente la lengua dentro de la boca del moreno. Aquello pilló desprevenido a Shiryu que acalló un jadeo en la boca de Seiya. El castaño no podía creer que estuviese haciendo aquello. Sólo había ido para hablar, pero el calor del cuerpo de Shiryu bajo el suyo, la humedad de su boca y el dulzor de su aliento volvieron a apartar los pensamientos racionales de su cerebro. Seiya bajó despacio, muy despacio, enloqueciendo al dragón que estaba bastante excitado, para desabrocharle los pantalones. El dragón comenzó a gemir suavemente debido al roce de las manos de Seiya cerca de sus ingles. Sintió el calor de aquellas manos bajando por sus piernas, y supo que estaba completamente desnudo.  
La piel blanca mojada, el pelo húmedo desparramado por la almohada, un ligero sonrojo en la cara y la boca entreabierta dejando escapar leves gemidos, aquella era la visión mas sensual que Seiya hubiese visto jamás. Volvió a besarle con pasión. Un beso que fue devuelto totalmente por Shiryu. Más cuando el otro le cogió su sexo y empezó a masturbarle rápidamente. Shiryu ya no gemia, jadeaba descontrolado.  
- mmmm , ahh maas, por favor, maas  
Seiya se paró repentinamente. Qué estaba sucediendo? Un extraño llegaba y se disponía a violarlo y el accedía tan tranquilamente??  
- Seiya, por qué paras??  
Ahora si que estaba descolocado. Desde cuando sabía...  
- Desde cuándo lo sabías?- preguntó  
- Ah! pues desde que llegaste a la puerta. Sentí tu cosmos, Seiya. Eres tonto si crees que después de pelear tanto tiempo a tu lado, no lo conozco.  
- Pero, te dejaste que yo te...- Seiya tenia el cerebro demasiado sobrecargado- y te até...  
- Eso sí, podrías desatarme, no?. Gracias- murmuró frotándose las muñecas.- Seiya - besó al muchacho - yo también tenía mis dudas, hasta que me besaste. No más dudas. Te amo.  
Aquello produjo otra descarga en el cerebro del Pegaso, y en la entrepierna. Volvió a tumbar a su amigo, a su amante, sobre la cama y le atrapó el pene con la boca. Ya no quería esperar más. Ensalivó toda la longitud lentamente, probando cada centímetro de piel y cada sensación que le provocaba al moreno. Shiryu, que siempre había sido elegante, ahora estaba también descontrolado. Gemía, pronunciaba el nombre de Seiya entre gemidos y se agarraba al pelo del castaño. Cuando se descargó en la boca se Seiya quedó tumbado en la cama, recuperando la respiración. Cosa que no le dejó hacer Seiya, que había esperado demasiado para aquel placer, y no iba a dejar pasar ni un solo minuto. Le dio la vuelta y comenzó a prepara la entrada del dragón. Primero ensalivarla, después ir introduciendo poco a poco los dedos para poder dilatarle sin mucho dolor. Shiryu mezclaba jadeos de dolor, con los de placer, ya que Seiya había vuelto a masturbarle. Aquello estaba empezando a dar sus frutos y Seiya aprovechó para acercar su miembro a la entrada del dragón. Iba a entrar despacio, suavemente para no provocarle daños. Cuando introdujo la punta, Shiryu jadeó de una manera tan sensual, que Seiya no pudo contenerse y se hundió totalmente en él.  
- Noo, para...ah!!

El moreno se revolvió intentando zafarse, pero sólo consiguió una fuerte embestida por parte de Seiya, que le sujeto del largo cabello para juntar sus caras y besarle salvajemente. Se había acabado la suavidad, ahora todo en Seiya era lujuria y necesidad. Los movimientos cada vez más rápidos, más profundos, más placenteros.

- Si...sigue Seiya...vas a ahh volverme locoo - jadeaba Shiryu acostumbrado ya a aquellas embestidas y siguiendo el ritmo impuesto por aquel hombre que lo descontrolaba.

Seiya, agarrando la excitación de su compañero volvió a su tarea de masturbarle. Estaba muy cerca al orgasmo y quería escuchar al dragón correrse de nuevo. Sabía que aquella voz le llevaría al paraíso a él también. Así fue, cuando el dragón terminó, un sensual grito salió de sus labios haciendo que Seiya tuviese un fogonazo de placer como nunca antes. La mente nublada, solo sensaciones. Un "Te quiero" saliendo de sus labios.

Cuando terminaron, Seiya se recostó al lado de Shiryu y le preguntó:  
- Qué vamos a hacer ahora??  
- Pues, avanzar en nuestra relación, aunque sea a ciegas. En eso, yo soy experto.  
El castaño besó en la frente al moreno y se quedaron dormidos. Todo tendría lugar a su debido tiempo, aunque fuese "a ciegas"

FIN

Bueno, ya está, no fue tan difícil. Ahora, si os ha gustado, un clic ;)


End file.
